The Other Winchester
by Shorty392
Summary: Dean and Sam are looking for a case in sunny California when they meet a young girl at a diner and learn something their father never told them.
1. Chapter 1

A/n: Ok, so I only got into Supernatural like last year so I keep up by watching my friend's DVDs. I only finished Season 2 tonight actually so I'm not fully caught up and I'm not exactly sure what happens later on in the show. Anyway, in this story, Dean and Sam are NOT fugitives so they are not being looked for. I made my own spirit too. I'm not the best so please don't be mean. Comments and reviews are nice though. =)

**John's Secret**

"Dean……Dean…….DEAN!"

"What I miss?"

It was around noon on a sunny Tuesday in Pismo Beach, California. The Winchester brothers spent the night in the motel room they rented for the week. Sam has been up for about 2 hours, researching multiple deaths that have happened on the beach in the past few months. Dean was still sound asleep in his bed, sprawled out with half the sheets on him and the other half hanging off the bed. When Sam screamed at him, he was startled and ended up rolling off the bed before looking over it and responding with 'What I miss?' Sam rolled his eyes before continuing.

"All of the victims of these deaths were around 20 years of age. Witnesses of the deaths have all said the same thing about every one. The victims all looked out to the water with a dazed look and decided to go in as far as they could until they drowned." Sam looked back at his laptop and started typing away.

"Can you find the first person to die on that beach?" Dean stood up and grabbed the closest T-shirt. He took a sniff, decided it was clean, and put it on. "Maybe it's a spirit haunting the beach."

"That's what I'm trying to find now." Sam heard the jingle of keys and was blinded by sunlight all of a sudden. He looked over at the door and saw Dean about to walk out. "Dean. Where are you going?"

Dean turned around and looked at his little brother. "I don't know about you Sammy, but I can't work on an empty stomach. Pack up the laptop and let's go. We'll find someplace with Wi-Fi or whatever you need to do your smart ass, college educated research." Sam rolled his eyes before closing the laptop and following Dean out to his beloved Impala.

The car started and Dean blasted the radio. _Just a small town girl living in a lonely world. She took the midnight train going anywhere. Just a city boy, born and raised in south Detroit. He took the midnight train going anywhere. _

"Nothing like a little Journey to start your day," Dean said with a grin, before joining in and singing along with his stereo.

"I'll have a cheeseburger with the works and 2 orders of fries," Dean ordered at the Diner him and Sam stopped in. The cashier gave him a receipt and asked for his name. "Winchester," he replied, before heading over to the table where Sam was sitting, doing more research. "Find anything?" He asked as he took a seat across from his brother.

"Not yet," Sam replied. He was intently reading an article on a girl who died in Pismo Beach 2 years ago.

"Winchester!" One of the cashiers called, looking at a receipt.

"They're fast," Dean said before getting up to get his food. He reached for the plate, but his hand was slapped before he could grab it. He looked next to him and saw a young, teenage girl standing with her arms crossed.

"That's my food," She replied, trying to stare Dean down.

"Unless you're name is Winchester, which I highly doubt it is, then it's not so back off little girl," Dean replied, while giving the girl a tiny shove on the shoulder.

"My name _is_ Winchester. Christy Winchester. And I'm not a little girl, I'm 16 and I have my license. Now let me get my food." Christy grabbed the plate and walked away, leaving Dean to stand there and watch her walk away.

"Sam," Dean said as he walked back to their table, "Dad didn't have any brothers, did he?"

"Not that I know of. Why?" Sam asked, looking at Dean with a slightly confused face.

"See that girl?" Dean pointed at Christy, who was sitting by herself, reading a magazine, and eating her fries. Sam nodded. "Her last name is Winchester."

"Dean, I'm sure it's no relation. There are most likely other people in the world named Winchester." Sam went back to his research on Anna Longhill, the girl who died 2 years ago.

"I'm not so sure." Dean walked over to Christy and sat across from her.

"Can I help you?" She asked, looking at Dean with a rather annoyed expression.

"What is your father's name?" Dean asked.

"Why?"

"Just answer"

"Well, according to my mom, my biological father's name was John Winchester."

"Christy, right?" She nodded, now looking confused. "What happened to John?"

"Well, apparently he got my mom knocked up and then left using some lame excuse."

"Do you know the excuse?"

"I think it was something like he had to go hunting, but not a normal kind of hunting and he cared too much about my mom to take her with him and didn't want her getting hurt. I'm confused. Why do you want to know?"

"Winchester!" The cashier called again.

"Because I'm your half-brother," Dean said, before standing up to get his food.


	2. Chapter 2

A/n: Thanks for all the reviews!! =) Ok, this chapter was a little harder for me to write. It's not the best, but some of you were so eager for me to get it up so here it is =) Let me know what you think. Nice criticism is always good =) Please nothing mean. I don't like mean. I will try to get Chapter 3 ASAP. I'm busy because school started and I work. Plus I'm having a small writer's block, but I will try to get it up soon =) Enjoy!!!!!!

**Family Reunion**

"You're my what?" Christy asked Dean as she followed him up to the counter. "Who are you?" Dean grabbed his plate and looked at Christy. He took a big bite of his cheeseburger before answering her questions. "Swallow the damn food and answer me!"

Dean finally swallowed his bite and was able to speak. "Look, John Winchester is mine and my brother's father. Our mother died in a house fire when we were little. He died not too long himself."

"So, you're my half-brother?" Christy said. She couldn't quite comprehend this. Dean started walking over to Sam and Christy just followed.

"Didn't you hear me say that only 5 minutes ago?" Dean sat across from Sam and began chowing down on his burger. "What'd you dig up, Sam?" Dean said with his mouth full. Sam was barely able to understand him, but he did.

"Ok, um, this girl, Anna Longhill-"

"Wait. I'm still trying to comprehend that I have brothers," Christy interrupted. Dean continued eating as Sam looked at her with a confused look on his face.

"Uh…" Sam said, looking from Christy to Dean.

"Dad must've met a woman while hunting around here," Dean said after swallowing his food, and taking another bite. Sam just looked at him.

"What?"

Dean swallowed and continued. "This is Christy. She's our 16-year-old half sister. I asked her who her father was. Her response was his name was John Winchester and he left her mother after knocking her up so he could hunt, not for animals, and he did not want her mother to get hurt. Don't you think that sounds like dad?"

Sam looked back at Christy, who looked very confused. "I'm Sam, your brother, I guess. I'm guessing you never met John?" Christy shook her head no.

"If he wasn't hunting animals, what was he hunting?" She asked. She pulled a chair over from a nearby table and took a seat in between Dean and Sam. The 2 looked at each other, debating whether or not they should tell her the truth. "I'm your sister, you can tell me. Ok half-sister and we just met…still. I think I deserve to know. Well, I'm really curious and want to know." Dean just rolled his eyes.

"Spirits, demons, ghosts, catching on?" Dean said, angrily. Christy just let out a small laugh.

"You're kidding, right? That stuff isn't real. It's all just myths and stories. Isn't it?"

"It is real," Sam told her. "A demon killed our mother and ever since then, our dad has been trying to hunt it down and he killed other spirits and demons along the way. We've picked up where he left off."

"That's not weird or anything," Christy replied, sarcastically, leaning back in the chair and folding her arms across her chest.

"Look, Christy," Dean said after finishing his cheeseburger, "It's nice that we now have a sister, but we're doin fine on our own so if you don't mind, you wanna get outta here?" He stood up, grabbed his fries, and looked at Sam, wanting to leave. Sam just sighed before closing up his laptop and getting up as well.

"Nice to meet you, Christy," he said, before putting his laptop under his arm and following Dean towards the doors.

"Wait!" They heard Christy call from behind them. They both turned around and saw her getting up and following them. Dean moaned and rolled his eyes before eating a handful of fries. "Let me come with you. I'll do whatever you tell me to. I want to see this for myself. Please."

"Sam, can I talk to you in private?" Dean said. He walked a little away from Christy and Sam followed. "Ok, look, I don't want to babysit her while we're here. I just want to find this spirit and kill it before anyone else dies. I want to do our job here, leave, do our job somewhere else, leave, and keep going like that. That's how it's been. That's how I like it."

"Dean, look at her," Sam said, making a small motion with his hand to Christy, who was watching them talk. "She looks like she needs help, like she needs someone."

"She has her mother."

"Dean, teenage girl plus her mother equals never anything good. Why don't we just talk to her, see what's going on, if she's alright."

"What, you wanna try sibling bonding or something?" Dean seemed to be getting aggravated by this. "I told you, I am not babysitting."

"She's 16. Se doesn't need a babysitter. If she starts getting on our nerves we could take her home or something. Dean, it looks like she needs someone right now. She might even know something about this spirit or these deaths. Maybe she could be helpful."

Dean just sighed. "God I hate when you're right. Fine. Fine, but the second she annoys me, she's gone." The two of them walked back over to Christy. Sam put on a small smile and Dean just avoided her gaze.

"So can I come?" She asked eagerly.

"Yeah," Sam said. "But you have to do what we say. That means if we tell you to be quiet, you're quiet. If we tell you to torch something, you torch it."

"We tell you to get lost, you're lost," Dean joined in. Sam gave him a small hit on the arm.

"Yeah totally," Christy replied, with a grin.


	3. Chapter 3

A/n: Glad you're all enjoying it so far =) I have the main idea of the story in my head, so the rest of the story should come soon-ish. Like I said, I started school and I have a job so I'll be busy with homework and such, but I will work on this in my spare time. Once again, reviews are nice. Please nothing mean. PS, I keep forgetting to say that I do not own Supernatural, although I would love to own Dean and Sam ;-)

**Bonding Time**

"So, Christy," Sam said, thinking of something to break the silence that filled the Impala. Dean kept his eyes on the road and didn't want to be reminded that there was a 16 year old girl sitting in the back of his baby. "Why did you take Winchester as your last name? That can't be your mom's name. Is it?"

"No," Christy replied. "I'm strong on the whole take the man's last name when it comes to marriage or a family, so I figured I should take my real father's last name."

"Oh ok." And the silence was restored again. Dean turned up the radio and decided to stay out of the song this time. _The renegade who had it made retrieved for a bounty. Never more to go astray. The judge will have revenge today on the wanted man._

"Good song," Christy said, trying to lighten the mood a little. She could feel the tension between her and Dean. Dean took a quick look in his mirror to get a look at Christy. Her saying that this was a good song made him grow a tiny, tiny, tiny soft spot for Christy.

"It is," he said, "That's why I'm playing it. So Sam, what were you saying back at the diner?"

"Right," Sam responded, trying to think about the girl he was reading about earlier. "Ok, this girl, Anna Longhill, died on the beach about 2 years ago. Apparently, she and her mother got in a big argument and she ran out into the water. She didn't know how to swim so she basically drowned herself."

"Did you say Anna Longhill?" Christy asked Sam. She knew that name. Sam turned around and looked at Christy.

"Yeah, why? Did you know her?"

"Yeah," Christy said softly. "She was my best friend in grade school. The last time I talked to her before she died was when we were 12. That was 2 years before she died." Christy looked down and remembered the reason they didn't talk for so long: they got in a huge fight right before summer and vowed to never speak again. So they didn't.

"Oh, I'm so sorry," Sam said, noticing that talking about this made Christy upset. "Christy, I hate to make you keep thinking about this, but did Anna and her mom have a lot of problems?"

"Me and Anna were just alike," Christy said, looking up at Sam. He could tell she was crying. He saw the tear stains on her cheeks. "She had problems with her mom. I had, and still have, problems with my mom. Both of our mothers tried to get involved in our lives. They were so nebby and never trusted us. All we ever did was fight. I mean me with my mom and her with her mom. That's one reason we became such good friends. We shared stories about our mothers and helped each other deal. Actually, now that I think about it, the last time we talked was the day she died. She called me, hysterical, saying that she needed help and that she was sorry and she forgot what we were fighting about. Her mom was asking her about this guy she was texting and Anna didn't want to tell her mom that she had a boyfriend at 14. She said 'Don't worry about it' and her mom flipped. They began yelling and she was crying hysterically. I was still pretty mad at her and said we haven't talked in years so why would you call me now, out of nowhere? I hung up and next I heard, she decided to go out in the ocean as far as she could. I knew she couldn't swim, so I knew she died right away." Christy stopped and tears fell from her eyes like little waterfalls.

"I'm really sorry about that, Christy," Sam said, looking at her with worry and concern. "I told you," he whispered to Dean.

"You told him what?" Christy asked. "What were you two saying about me?" Sam sighed before telling Christy about his concern for her and how she looked upset back at the diner. "Yeah, my mom and I don't exactly see eye to eye on things. I snuck out last night and just drove around all night. I decided to get something to eat for lunch and that's when I found you two. Well, when you found me." Dean just looked in the mirror at Christy and sighed. Dean was starting to feel sorry for her.

"So Christy," Dean said, "do you know where your friend is buried?" Sam just looked at him with a face that screamed 'Dude! Could you be any more insensitive?' "Sam, you know I don't like getting all mushy gushy and having little cry sessions. So Christy, where is she?"

"Ok, um," Christy said as she wiped the tears off her face. She tried to think of the name of the cemetery. It was very faint. "I think it was like Old Oak Cemetery or something."

"I'll go to the cemetery and burn the bones," Sam said, "but before I burn them I want you to make sure Anna really is the source of all this."

"What, you want me to go to the beach and see if she appears?" Dean said. "How am I going to make her appear? It seems like she goes after people with family problems. I was reading some of those articles on the victims in the past few months and they all had fights with someone in their family, mainly mother, before they died. Wait, a minute…" Dean took another look at Christy in the mirror ad saw she was listening intently. A smirk grew on his face. "Christy, I know how you can help in this." Sam knew where this was going.


	4. Chapter 4

A/n: Thanks for all the comments and reviews =) Don't worry, I'm gonna keep writing. I tried making this chapter a little longer, but I couldn't think of anything else to add and I didn't want to like drag it on. Keep reading, keep commenting. Please don't be very mean. You can give me criticism, just not in a mean way, please. Once again, as much as I want to, I do not own Dean and Sam =(

**Letting off Some Steam**

"Wait, Dean," he said, "do you really think that's a good idea?"

"How else are we gonna see if the thing killing all of these people is Anna or not?" Dean said, as he pulled into a parking spot outside their motel room. "Unless you have any other bright ideas, that's the only way." Dean turned off the car and him and Sam opened their doors and walked out.

"What?" Christy asked, as she also got out of the car.

"Dean, it's too dangerous!" Sam said, walking over to his brother. "She could get killed! Remember when Jo helped us?"

"She was fine," Dean said, opening the door to the room and walking inside. "We got to Holmes before he got to Jo. We'll get to Anna before she gets to Christy."

"I'll do whatever you need me to do," Christy said, trying to include herself in the conversation. They were talking about her, so why couldn't she join in? "I promised I would listen to you, remember?" Dean crossed his arms and smiled at Sam, who just sighed and gave Dean an irritated look.

"Fine, fine," Sam agreed. "Christy, you are goin to go to the beach with Dean to check out what's drowning everyone. I'll be waiting at the cemetery for your call, Dean" Sam looked at Dean as he finished, "to let me know to torch the bones. If it's not Anna, think of something to hold it off for now." Sam headed towards the door before thinking of one last thing. He turned around and looked at Dean. "Oh and Dean."

"Yeah?"

"Don't do something stupid." Sam turned around and walked out the door. Dean just gave Sam's back a smirk. He turned around and sat down on his bed and put his face in his hands.

"So when are we going?" Christy asked, walking over to Dean and sitting next to him. Dean took his head out of his hands and looked at his sister. "Dean, I know you don't like me and you don't want me to be here, but I wanna help you and Sam. And whether you wanna believe it or not, I'm your sister."

"Half-sister." Dean stood up and started pacing.

"I'm still your sister." Christy stood up as well. She was determined to get Dean to at least deal with her. "Why will you not accept that and try to like me? Sam has."

"I'm just pissed off alright!" Dean shouted at her. Christy gave a little jump. "I'm pissed off that my dad never told me we had a sister. I'm pissed off that my dad decided to have a one night stand with someone random woman. I'm pissed off that my dad forgot about my mother who was killed by a demon! I'm just pissed off, alright?" Dean was scaring Christy a little bit as he went on about their father. Her eyes started tearing up a little and a single tear rolled down her cheek.

"You're pissed at your dad, so don't take it out on me. I'm trying to help; I'm trying to be part of your family, because it looks like you could use a little more family. So could I." Dean took a deep breath and looked at Christy, who had even more tears rolling down her face. He took a deep breath and tried to calm down, before talking again.

"Sam is all the family I need right now." He grabbed his coat and the keys to the Impala and headed towards the door, without looking at Christy. "Come on, let's go." Christy wiped the tears off her face, sighed and followed Dean out of the room.


	5. Chapter 5

A/n: Glad you're all still liking it. =) I didn't mean to make Dean the bad guy. I just thought he would be mad about that kind of stuff. Please don't hate Dean. I still love him =) Haha. Well, these notes are going to be redundant, not going to lie. Please be nice in critism, which it seems everyone has been so far and I really appreciate that.

Oh and a PS: To answer one of the questions I got in a review, I do not live anywhere even close to here. I live in Pennsylvania. I just thought it would be cool for Dean and Sam to go to a beach to hunt. They et like a vacation while on the job…….Ok, not really I guess. Enjoy =)

**Fishing for a Spirit**

Dean and Christy were both relieved when the car ride was over. One word described it: Awkward. The 2 of them walked to the pier that overlooked the rough waters of the ocean about 10 feet below. The pier looked like a ghost town, minus the ghosts. Every shop was empty and there wasn't a single soul to be seen. Well, a soul that was alive at least. Dean pulled out his EMF to look for spirit activity. Not a single soul was around, period. The EMF read nothing. Dean hit it, thinking it was just being stupid and not working. Still nothing.

"Damn thing…" He decided to mutter to himself, as Christy moved ahead to the end of the pier and look out at the horizon.

_Buzz. Buzz. Buzz. Buzz. _Dean pulled his phone out of his pocket and answered his brother's call. "Yeah."

"Hey," He heard Sam's voice on the other line, "you at the beach yet?"

"Yeah we just got here. No readings of spirits though." Dean turned around and kept an eye on Christy. He thought about what she said, about how all of his anger was for their dad and he should give her a chance. She didn't do anything to him, so why should he hate her? He started to feel like he should watch over her, just like he has to watch over Sam. He finally started feeling like she was his sister. He thought about what dad would say to do. He would say to watch over her as he should watch over Sammy. He kept his eye on her, making sure she was alright and she wasn't getting into any kind of trouble. He noticed that a dazed look grew on her face and it was shining with what looked like tears. He remembered the articles saying the victims facing became dazed right before they drowned themselves. He pointed the EMF in front of him and started walking towards Christy. It got crazier and crazier the closer he got to her. Dean didn't see anything around her though.

"Christy alright?"

"I don't know. She has a—CHRISTY!!" Dean dropped his phone and the EMF as he ran towards Christy. She had gone to the very edge of the pier and decided to jump off and fall into the rough ocean water below. Dean thought he would have been able to get her away from the edge, but he was too late. Without thinking, he jumped in after her. He landed in the water below with a splash. He looked around for his little sister but saw nothing. He looked down and saw her sinking below him. There was no way he was going to let her be Anna's next victim. He swam down below to rescue Christy from her watery grave. Finally, Dean reached her and put his arms under hers to pull her up to the surface. He used all of his strength to pull her to the surface. Dean took a huge gasp of breath as he reached the surface. With the little strength he had left, Dean swam himself and Christy back to the beach and laid her unconscious body on the sand. She wasn't breathing.

"Son of a bitch," Dean said, as he checked for a pulse. He sighed a breath of relief when he realized his sister was still alive. "Now what?" Dean tried thinking of what he could do to make Christy breath. Nothing came to his mind. Finally, he thought of the most obvious idea. "Damn it, Dean, you're an idiot." Dean began performing CPR, hoping it will work. After about a minute of that, Christy began coughing and spitting up ocean water. Dean leaned back and gave some more sighs of relief. "Finally," he whispered to himself. Christy opened her eyes and looked at Dean.

"What happened?" She asked as she slowly tried sitting up. Dean put his hand on her back, giving her some support, considering how weak she most likely is.

"You turned psycho and tried drowning yourself. I was on the phone with Sam. I had to drop my phone and jump in after you. What the hell caused you to drown yourself?!" Christy tried to think of what happened before she found herself on the beach with Dean. One thing came to her mind.

"Anna…" Christy responded softly.


	6. Chapter 6

A/n: Sorry it's been so long since I wrote. I've been pretty busy with school and then the Christmas season and a few problems on top of that. Well I'm happy to say that I'm all caught up on Supernatural =) I am now able to watch the new episodes Thursday nights so I will try to write some more stories incorporating Castiel, Lucifer, Michael, and other angels. Well here is the sixth chapter of this story. I do not own Supernatural.

**Another One Bites the Dust**

"So it is Anna?" Dean asked Christy. She nodded her head and she tried sitting up more. "Take it easy," he told her. She seemed very weak. "So what did she do that caused you to drown yourself? Well, attempt to anyway."

"I'm not exactly sure," Christy replied, trying to remember everything Anna had said to her before disappearing. "She said....'Christy, it's been too long. Look at what I have become. All because you didn't answer my call that one day. You don't seem to be doing much better with the family. I know how you can fix all that.' After she said that, she walked over to me and put her hands on my shoulders and that's all I remember. After that, I was on the beach, and you were......kissing me?!?!?!" Christy gave Dean a weird look as she remembered waking up to Dean over top of her.

"Kissing you?!?!?!" Dean said, surprised and grossed out. "Why would I kiss you???? I was performing CPR. That's just gross, kissing my sister. Ew." Christy smiled. "What?"

"You called me your sister. You didn't even say half. Just sister."

"Yeah. I guess I did. Well, before Anna found you, I was on the phone with Sam and started thinking about what dad would tell me. He would probably tell me the same thing he said about Sam. To look over you and keep you safe as an older brother should." Christy just smiled. This caused Dean to smile as well and even give Christy a hug.

"Dean!" Dean let go of Christy and turned his head. He saw Sam running towards him, which a gun in his hand. He finally reached Dean and Christy and knelt next to them, slightly out of breath. "What happened?" He asked as he looked at Dean's relieved expression and then at Christy's smiling face and the drenched clothes on both of them. Both were still soaking wet from diving into the water.

"It's Anna," Dean answered looking at Sam.

"What?"

"Anna got to Christy and hypnotized her to jump in the water, committing suicide. You should've stayed at the cemetery so you could torch the bones and get rid of her."

"Dean, you screamed 'Christy!' and dropped the phone. What was I supposed to do? Stand there and wait for her to die? You alright?" He looked at Christy as he asked the last question. She nodded her head yes and told Sam everything she told Dean. "You kissed her?!?"

"NO!!" Dean said defensively. "It's called CPR." Sam and Christy laughed at Dean's reaction. They both knew it wasn't true. Christy just liked this reaction. "Shut up."

"Ok so," Sam said, as he calmed down, "we know now that this is definitely Anna's spirit."

"Right," Dean said. "What I don't get is why the EMF didn't show any sign of spirit activity when Anna was at the end of the pier with Christy." Sam stood up, as did Dean. Christy attempted to, but was still a little weak. Dean helped her stand up. "You ok?"

"Yeah," Christy responded, holding her head. "I'm fine. I'll be bait again, if you still need me to."

"No, you've done enough," Dean said, firmly. "All we needed was to prove that it was Anna. We proved it was Anna, so now all that's left is torching her bones."

"Dean, take this," Sam said, tossing the gun to Dean. "I'll head back to the cemetery to torch the bones. You keep the gun in case Anna comes back."

"I'll stay and help Dean," Christy said. Sam looked at them, with a slightly confused look. Last he could remember, they hated each other. Well, Dean hated Christy.

"Alright," Sam said hesitantly. He turned around and headed back to the Impala and drove off to the cemetery.

"Ok," Dean said, thinking, "I'm gonna take a guess and say you would be the only one able to see Anna so if you see here." Dean handed Christy the gun Sam tossed at him.

"How is this going to stop her?" Christy wondered, looking at the gun. "She's a spirit so the bullet will go right through her."

"It's not loaded with normal bullets. It's filled with rock salt bullets. Salt repels demons and spirits. You know how to use a gun right?" Christy just gave Dean a small sneer.

"Of course I know how to use a gun," She responded. "You just point and pull the trigger." Christy pointed to gun to the ocean and pulled the trigger. She just looked at Dean with a smile. He rolled his eyes and headed back to the pier to grab his phone and EMF. He reached the pier and heard Christy shout "DEAN!" before a gun shot. He looked down at the beach where Christy was and saw her pointing the gun in front of her at nothing. Slowly, she put the gun down and looked over at Dean. He grabbed his items and broke into one of the stores on the pier. He was looking for anything iron. Another gun shot was heard. Finally, Dean found an iron rod by the cash register. He picked it up and wondered why it was there.

"Why would someone have a fire poker by the register?" He asked himself. He heard another gun shot, realizing that he would have to think about this another time, before running to aid his sister.

"Anna?" He asked, looking around. He put his back to Christy's back.

"Yeah," She said. He could sense some fear in her voice. Another shot. Dean suddenly felt a chill and something on his shoulder. He was thrown off his feet, away from Christy. He figured it was Anna. He looked over at Christy, while spitting sand out of his mouth, and saw footsteps in the sand, but no owner to them. They were behind Christy. Dean stood up, ran over to her, and swung the fire poker through the air and saw the footprints disappear. Christy turned around and looked at Dean. "Did you see her?"

"No. Footprints," Dean responded. Christy saw Anna and tried to shoot, but nothing came out. She kept pulling the trigger but nothing happened.

"Uh, Dean," she said. "I think I'm out of bullets." Dean took the gun and gave Christy the iron rod. She just looked at it, confused. She didn't have much time to think about why this was useful because Anna showed up again in front of her face. Christy just swung the iron rod through her and she disappeared again. She turned to look at Dean and saw Anna behind him. "Dean!!" She screamed. He looked up but was then thrown off his feet, again. Christy lifted the iron rod, but with one movement of her ghostly hand, Anna whipped the iron rod out of Christy's hands. She was armless and terrified. She slowly backed away as she saw Anna's arms lift once more, trying to set them on her shoulders again. Just then, Anna screamed before turning into a puff of smoke and flames. Christy just watched in amazement as Anna disappeared.

"What the..." she said, more to herself, as Dean stood up and walked over to her.


	7. Chapter 7

A/n: Sorry sorry sorry it's been so long! I thought I finished the story, but then I checked and realized I actually didn't. Well, here is my final chapter =) Glad you all enjoyed the story so much! I do not own Supernatural, Sam, or Dean...Although that would be simply amazing! (Sorry the title of this chapter is kinda lame. It's the best I could come up with. And sorry this chapter isn't the best. I couldn't think of a good way to end it so this is a little shorter and not the best writing.)

Once a Winchester, Always a Winchester

"What just happened? Where did she go?" Christy asked, confusedly as Dean walked over to her.

"Sam torched the bones, that's what happened," he said, answering Christy's questions. "Her spirit is gone now as well. That's the only way to get rid of one. Torch the bones or something that the person was attached to during their life."

"So...everything is back to normal now?"

"Well, as normal as it can be for us," Dean replied, figuring his and Sam's lives were never normal. Sam shot Dean a smirk as he said that. Dean returned it. He looked back at Christy and continued. "You aren't half bad, kid. You did good today."

"Today was probably the weirdest day of my life," Christy said, looking down, still attempting at comprehending everything that went on. "I have 2 half-brothers, ghosts and ghouls are real, my ex-friend's spirit is haunting a beach. Wow."

"Yeah," Sam said with a slight laugh while heading back to the Impala. Dean and Christy followed suit. "Try dealing with that kinda freaky stuff everyday of your life."

"So I'm assuming this isn't anything new to you guys," Christy said as she opened the door to the Impala.

"This is our lives," Dean replied, leaning over the roof of the Impala, looking at his siblings. "It has been since we born, practically." Christy just pondered what Dean said, before getting into the car. They have been dealing with spirits, ghosts, and anything that goes bump in the night since they were little. It was hard for her to imagine a life like that. As normal as it would get for them is staying in a cheap motel room, for a week at most, eating take-out and doing research on ghosts and ghouls.

"I want to join," she said, as the boys got in the Impala. They looked at each other, and then at Christy.

"What?" Dean asked, sounding as confused as Sam looked.

"I want to join you guys hunting down these...monsters." Sam and Dean took another look at each other.

"You know what you would be getting yourself into, right?" Sam asked. Christy just nodded.

"What we did today would be what we would do every day," she replied. As crazy as it might sound, she actually had fun today. Not so much when she almost drowned, but she still had fun and felt welcomed and comfortable for once with the Winchester boys. It sounded crazy, but she didn't care.

"Um, well," Sam said, trying to comprehend that Christy wanted the life they had, that was so unusual, "if you really want to, I don't see why not."

"Wait," Dean interrupted, "what about your mom? Your family?"

"I told you," Christy answered, "I have no family. I hate my mom. We never get along. I need to get away from her. From here. This is the best way."

From then on, Christy joined the two Winchester boys and Bobby in the fight against Demons and Lucifer and finding away to close the Devil's Gate once again.


End file.
